FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art motor drive device, which comprises a motor 10′, a gearbox 20′ mounted to the motor 10′ and a control module 30′ mounted to the gearbox 20′. The control module 30′ comprises an L-shaped PCB 31′ formed by a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is located alongside the motor 10′ and extends parallel to the motor shaft and the second portion is arranged inside the gearbox 20′ and extends perpendicular to the motor shaft. An inner L-shaped connector 33′ is fixed to the PCB where the first portion and the second portion join together to feed current from the PCB to motor terminals. The control module 30′ increases the size of the motor drive device and the additional L-shaped connector increases the cost of the motor drive device.
Hence there is a desire for an improved motor drive device which mitigates the above problems.